The Adventure
by CWFANDOM8
Summary: Join Katniss,Peeta,Johanna,Gale,Clove,Cato,Glimmer,Marvel,Madge,Gloss,Cashmere,Finnick,Annie and many more of your favourite characters as they go on a journey of discovery, freedom,love,drama and betrayal.
1. Chapter 1

**Katniss POV**

I woke up with a jolt of excitement I've never felt before, I was going on year 12 retreat. Exams were FINALLLY OVER and my friends and I could kick back and relax and let's not forget Party! I raced out of bed and leaped across my bedroom floor and looked straight into the mirror that was hanging on the wall. I always wondered why my group of hottie friends still want to hang out with such a nottie like me. I mean I'm so ordinary and original. My boring wavy brown hair is always in the same hair style every day, I mean it's so dull and lifeless. I am reasonably tall with a few curves here and there but my favourite thing about myself is my unique eyes. They are like grey silver stones with shine to them, they make me me and without them I wouldn't be me. I went downstairs said goodbye to mum and prim.

I go into my closet and I pull out the stuff I needed and I head to Johanna's house to pick her up. God I hope she has already packed. Johanna is one of my best friends if not my best friend. We have known each other since preschool and we grew up together. She helped me through the years after my dad died in the mine he was working in blew up. I vowed to always hep her and try to repay her in whatever way I can. I parked my black coverable outside her giant mansion and walked towards the fort door. Her mother Freya answered the door. "Oh, Hi Katniss, you looking for Johanna she is right upstairs. Go and get her". I said thanks and went to find her. I raced up the stair and into her bedroom and saw that she was just finishing packing, typical Johanna.

We talked for a little while about how excited we were and then she went to get changed. When people first hear about Johanna's parent's money they think she might be a snobby girl but she is the opposite. Johanna isn't snobby she might be a little rude, snarky and arrogant sometimes but that's not all there is to her. She is friendly, funny, caring, protective, confident, and loud. She is always the life of the party. Johanna makes everyone around her happy. She's only been in there two minute but I look at my watch and we need to go. "Come on Johanna, we need to go. She yells back "Ok, I'm ready". She walks out of the closest looking like a Victoria secret model. Johanna is not a pretty girl but she is a very attractive girl, she is defiantly a hottie. She is tanned. Johanna has quite long wavy dark brown hair that has streaks of red in it. She is about 5'6 with a slender but curvy body and legs and boobs to die for. Her style of clothing is trendy, sexy, comfortable, cool and hip. She know all the trends but at the end of the day anything she wears she can make it look expensive. "Wow" I exclaimed. "You were only in there for two minutes". She stared at me and just simply replied "Thanks, you look great to". I know that I pale in comparison to Johanna. I mean come on who could compete with that and its good were friends so I don't have to. I still think I am beautiful in my own unique way. I must have zoned out because Johanna was yelling in my face to come on. "Sorry, fine let's go I'm coming". She bolted down the stairs with her suitcase and I went after her. On our way out we bumped into Freya. She grabbed Johanna in a bone breaking hug like a snake constricting its prey and sobbed loudly into her shoulder "I'm going to miss you my pumpkin". Johanna rolled her eyes and replied "I am to mum, bye and Love ya". We walked down her front driveway and into my car. We started driving to School where our coach was picking us all up. Johanna asked "Can I put on the song". I knew what that meant, I nodded and she pressed play on her iPhone. Loud music sored through the car.

It might seem crazy what I'm about to say  
>Sunshine she's here, you can take away<br>I'm a hot air balloon I could go to space  
>With the air, like I don't care baby by the way<p>

Because I'm happy  
>Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof<br>Because I'm happy  
>Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth<br>Because I'm happy  
>Clap along if you know what happiness is to you<br>Because I'm happy  
>Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do<p>

Here come bad news talking this and that  
>Yeah, give me all you got, don't hold back<br>Yeah, well I should probably warn you I'll be just fine  
>Yeah, no offense to you don't waste your time<br>Here's why

Because I'm happy  
>Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof<br>Because I'm happy  
>Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth<br>Because I'm happy  
>Clap along if you know what happiness is to you<br>Because I'm happy  
>Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do<p>

Happy, bring me down  
>Can't nothing, bring me down<br>Love is too happy to bring me down  
>Can't nothing, bring me down<br>I said bring me down  
>Can't nothing, bring me down<br>Love is too happy to bring me down  
>Can't nothing, bring me down<br>I said

Because I'm happy  
>Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof<br>Because I'm happy  
>Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth<br>Because I'm happy  
>Clap along if you know what happiness is to you<br>Because I'm happy  
>Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do<p>

Because I'm happy  
>Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof<br>Because I'm happy  
>Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth<br>Because I'm happy  
>Clap along if you know what happiness is to you<br>Because I'm happy  
>Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do<p>

Happy, bring me down  
>can't nothing, bring me down<br>Love is too happy to bring me down  
>Can't nothing, bring me down<br>I said

Because I'm happy  
>Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof<br>Because I'm happy  
>Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth<br>Because I'm happy  
>Clap along if you know what happiness is to you<br>Because I'm happy  
>Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do<p>

Because I'm happy  
>Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof<br>Because I'm happy  
>Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth<br>Because I'm happy  
>Clap along if you know what happiness is to you<br>Because I'm happy  
>Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do.<p>

We were singing all the way there. Johanna and I go our suitcases out of the boot and started excitedly walking towards the gate. "This is going to be a great adventure" laughs Johanna. I couldn't have agreed more.

Let the best adventure begin.

THANK YOU


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Finnick POV**

"Where are they", Annie whines. I do agree we have been waiting for a while. "They'll be here they've got 15 minutes" Gale calls coming from behind us. I start thinking about how cool this month is going to be, year 12 retreat here I come.

**5 minutes later…. ** Ok I'm going to call Katniss and see where see where she is. I dial her number and one ring after she answers "Hi Finnick". I put her on loud speaker so everyone else can here, they all crowd around. "Before you say anything we are on our way". We I think, who is she with? "Who is we, Katniss"? "Oh Johanna and I". There it is the reason why she is late she was picking up Johanna. "Urrr, of course" Clove points out. "Hey, I'm not that unorganized" we here someone say behind us, we turn around and it is Katniss and Johanna. "Yes you are Johanna, Cashmere says running up and hugging Katniss and Johanna. I seriously was starting to think they weren't coming. Mr Abernathy but we just call him Haymitch comes out from around the bus with Miss Effie Trinket, Miss Portia, Mr Cinna and Mr Caesar all ready to board the bus and come collect us. Miss Portia and Mr Caesar are just here because they have to be, we probably won't see them all month. Same with Mr Cinna, although we will see him more than the others. Unfortunately we are start with the two most polar opposites as our retreat leaders, what fun.

**Gloss POV **

Cash and I both look very similar, blonde hair, blue eyes, same height and so on. It's weird that were not twins, ha-ha I'm older. Cash and I have a great relationship brother and sister duo team. We are all just standing around with our extremely heavy suitcases listening to the most boring speech ever about hair from Miss Trinket. Like she can talk her hair is a bright purple afro like thing and she wears matching outfits and hats, it's like he is in the circus and she is the main act. She looks ridiculous but everyone is scared to tell her because of temper about clothes and I quote "fashion". I look over and see Johanna playing with Finnick's hair and smiling and Annie looking on but I choose to ignore and think nothing of it.

**Annie** **POV**

I watch Johanna smiling as she plays with Finnick's hair, him not really noticing. Wait am I jealous, no I can't be I don't even like Finnick, but I'm having these weird feelings. Maybe it's just a phase or because am excited and I really just want to get going. I'm just going to try to forget about that weird moment and carry on. I nudge Madge when I see her looking over at Thom, Jackie and Thresh. "What's up" I whisper. "No nothing" she whispers quietly and cautiously back because the teachers are still talking. I decide to just try to pay even the slightest bit of attention to what they are saying and leave Madge alone.

**Glimmers POV**

Today I got up thinking that I would be a better person, feel happier and more kind but I will always have the tendency to be very bitchy and rude to people that get in my way for no reason. I know I am very vain and self-centred but hey I can't change myself for other people. I am gorgeous and hot, blonde hair blue eyes, hot body. I am very pretty to all the guys out there so move over Victoria secret because the new Glimmer fashion design will be all the trend in the future. The only people that are my threats to get want I want are Johanna, Annie, Madge, Jackie and Katniss. I mean they all have something different. Johanna the hair, face, body and personality. Annie she is sweet, cute and has baby blue eyes anyone would kill for. Madge she is like me obvious beauty blonde, hair blue eyes. Jackie she has long luscious fiery red hair, she's nice, sweet and funny. Katniss well Katniss doesn't think much of herself but she has long brown hair and those grey eyes are beautiful, piercing they look through your soul. They were all unique and different to each other so I might have some competition. We'll just see.

**Jackie POV**

We finally are allowed on the bus, thank god, it took forever. I sat next to marvel and the others sat around us. I have no clue where all the other students sat, probably at the front somewhere. I asked Marvel what he wanted to do and he shouted "truth or dare baby!" On no I thought this won't end well. The teachers said we could when we got to our hotel but not now, this is the one time when I was thankful for Miss Trinket's rules. Marvel and I talked about what he wanted to do when we got to the hotel, he wanted to go swimming and I wanted to do some looking around first. We got into a bickering argument about which one was the better idea so we asked everyone else and they said my idea was better so we are going to look around first then swim. My fiery long wavy hair kept falling in my face. Someone hand reached out and softly smoothed my hair and placed it softly behind my ear. I felt jitter and butterflies because when I looked up I was staring into the beautiful hypnotizing eyes of Marvel.

**Marvel** **POV**

I reached out and softly pulled her beautiful long red hair out her face and behind her ear. I felt her shake and she looked straight up into my eyes, I was trying to figure out what she was thinking but I got nothing from her. She and I both turned and went back to silence and looking out the window. I felt a spark between us or was it only me. I looked down a few rows and saw Cato and Clove chatting and laughing, I always thought that they would make a good couple. I just hope they get their act together before someone else gets in between them. Then they would have missed their chance.

**Cato POV**

Gosh Clove is so attractive, she is beautiful but I would never tell her my true feelings. We just flirt with each other and laugh. I decided that I was going to plan a little truth or dare night with just our group. Just for fun I nudged her really hard into her side. She blasts around and pushes me onto the floor of the bus. "Jeez, it was a joke". She gives me a smirk and says "Yeah well so was that". I get back on my seat and say to her I'm sorry. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to play truth or dare with the others tonight but in secret so the other students don't come to". "Yeah that's a great idea, I'll be there and ill text everyone since were not allowed to speak". Haha I think. She pulls out her phone and texts everyone, they all look up at us and nod their heads. Great all systems go. This is going to be a great night of embarrassment and the truth.

**Chapter 2 done. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Johanna POV**

The last hour of the bus ride was all the same I talked to Thresh, Thom and Gale who were sitting next to me and just waited for us to get to the hotel. I am hearing horrible rumours about this place like murders and awful rooms that make me slightly not want to go there. I am brave so it doesn't really bother me anyway. "You alright in that busy head of yours" wonderers Gale. I think that's sweet that he would ask. "Yeah I'm great, I just want to get of this bus and to be at the hotel where we can play truth or dare". I am the Queen of truth or dare and everyone knows it, so they don't cross me.

**30 minutes later…..**

It get really stuffy in here so I decide to take my leather jacket off. As I do so I see Gales eyes linger on my chest until his eyes avert to what he was doing. Haha I thought, caught you.

**Gale POV**

As she pulls off her jacket my eye accidently linger on her chest, I don't know why but they do. As soon as I realise what I was doing I averted my eyes back to what I was doing. Oh no I hope she didn't see me. Kill me now….

**Thom POV**

Johanna is hot, it's the first time I actually realised this. Although I have no clue why, right at this moment really. I hope it's just because where going on year 12 retreat and the fact that all the exams are over. I'm probably just feeling a little excited. I hope so ….. That would be so weird. Annie and made are very beautiful. So I don't know maybe sparks will fly.

**Peeta POV**

I am seated next to Katniss. I have had a giant crush on her since the first time I saw her outside my bakery with her two pigtail plaits. She is so beautiful. I wish she believed that to. I wish she could talk to me like she does with Johanna about her dad. I know I want there for her because we weren't really friends then but I would like to confide in me because I think I like her. OMG I like Katniss.

**Cashmere POV**

"Wake up Cash, were here" shouts Gloss. I pull my sleep blindfolds over my blonde hair and sigh. "Thank god, I thought we would never arrive". We all jump off the bus and all stand in a group while we are told the rules to the campus hotel. By this time I have realised that we are in like a tropical rainforest sort of Caribbean style resort. I love it. Haymitch stands up and says "You will be split into two groups and I'm sorry if you're not with some of your friends". Everyone groans and complains. "Be quiet" Effie says. Everyone is silent because she is crazy and scary about manners and you do not want her to blow up. "You will be having some volunteer tour guides that will explore, relax and basically be there for you everywhere you go". More groans. I was going to complain until the guides came around the corner, I think all the girls and even some of the boys were getting a bit hot and steamy. They were hot 18 year old volunteer guys.

**Johanna POV**

O my, they were hot. Now I am definitely excited about having someone follow me around everywhere. At least I think I am. Haymitch calls out "and bed time is 10". Everyone is whispering and complaining. What bedtime on year 12 retreat I have to say something. "How about none" I call back. Effie and Haymitch look back at me and say together "11". No way 11, you have got to be kidding me. I decide to bargain with them. "How about 12, and we've got a deal and I might throw in 12:30 bed checks in, if I have to". They think about it for a second then say "fine 12 bedtime but we will be definitely will be checking bed at 12:30". Go to a guide to find your group and room. I race to whichever one, I really just want to find my room. I walked up to a guy that had sandy shaggy blonde hair, he was tall and very muscular. He had perfect teeth, baby blue eyes and he looked very confident of himself. "Hi can I please have my group and my key". They guy looks me up and down with a smirk on his face and says to me "you can have whatever you want". He hold my key up with mu room number and group number on it. I decide to do the same to him. I look him up and down with a smirk on my face and say to him "thanks but you don't fit my high standards". I take the key and sway my hips as I leave for good measure. When I'm out of vision I look down at my key and see that I am in group one and see that I am in room 24. I start walking there when I see Katniss, Annie, Madge, Glimmer, Jackie, and Clove and Cash all waiting there. I squeal and they all look up and squeal to. I run to them and shout "Thank god, I don't have to share a room with people who aren't even my friends". They all laugh and say typical Jo, Bla Blla Bla but they know that they agree. Clove use her key to open the door and inside it is a luxury 5 start hotel room with big 8 single beds in it. I rush into the bathroom and see there is a spa. "There is a spa" I scream. They all come running in and the rest of the afternoon we just relaxed and talked. We were all sitting on my bed with junk food talking. "One of the guides hit on me today". "Which one' asked Clove? I was going to say the jackass on the left but instead I just told them the sandy haired guy on the left.

**Thresh POV**

I got my key from one of the guides and saw that my room number was 25 and that my group was number 1. Here's hoping at least one of the guys are in my room or group. I walked up and started laughing they were all there. "Hey guys, I guess we all got lucky". They all smiled and we all got unpacked looked around until we were all ready to relax so we all sat down eating some food from the mini fridge and al talked about boy stuff. Cato was lounging around stuffing his face with the last of the chocolate. "Cato, you ate all the chocolate, you dog" angrily shouted Marvel coming out from the bathroom. We all laughed because Marvel and Cato both love their chocolate. I was thinking how do they even have time to do fitness while their eating all that chocolate. I did a silent laugh to myself and listened to what everyone was saying.

**Finnick POV**

I was wondering if the girls got lucky like we did and were all together. "Guys, I have something important to tell you" said Peeta turning serious. "What your gay says Gloss. "Haha Guys, no" replies Peeta. "What's wrong", asks Cato. "I think I like Katniss". Everyone is silent, I didn't expect that and I don't think anyone else did to. In fact Gale was so shocked he fell of his chair. "Catnip, as in our friend, as in my best friends since we were born" shouted Gale. "Shut up Gale, people aren't deaf." I scolded. It came as a shock to me but now that I think about it I can pin point moments when their eyes would meet or some moment like that when I thought maybe but never thought much of it.

**Cato POV**

Wow he likes Katniss, I would have never not known, since they are both so obvious but are oblivious at the same time. Everyone can see that they are perfect for one another. "You're perfect for one another so do something about it before it's too late. "Me, what about you and Clove, you two should so be together" say Marvel. He says it like I'm being a hypocrite, I'm not am I. "That's different She's got a lot of baggage and so do I, It's just easier if we leave it alone. Plus I think she thinks I want her for just physical reasons". "Well maybe if you didn't have such a reputation it wouldn't be so hard to convince her" reasons Finnick. "Lets just drop it, and Peeta tell Katniss because I think she likes you to" and then I walk in my room and close the door.

**Annie's POV**

Omg the hottest guide hit on Johanna, you never know something wonderful could begin there. "What about you clove?" She looked at me strangely. "Me". I replied yes you. Again she looked at me like she had no idea what I was talking about. "You and Cato, silly". All the girls made a wohooo sound and made clove slightly embarrassed. "Don't be embarrassed I think it's cute" say Glimmer. "Cato has a reputation though for being the playboy and I don't want to have to put up with that so can we just drop it for now". Ok well that was short lived but I guess she just doesn't want to talk about it right now.


End file.
